luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
* Earth * Hell |relatives = * God * Goddess * Charlie |occupation(s) = * Servants of God * Stay at home father * Owner of Lux |seasons = 1-4 }}Angels are extremely powerful celestial beings that serve God and reside in Heaven. (Except Lucifer Morningstar) History Angels are the children of God and Goddess. They were created by God and Goddess billions of years before Earth and humanity was created. Angels have been alive for hundreds of billions of years, possibly trillions of years. Angels all grew up together in Heaven. Like human children, they played with each other and depended on their parents. However, angels never age, since the beginning of their creation they have always looked the way they look now. According to Amenadiel, angels were never children, they have always been the same. Amenadiel is the oldest angel and is admired, feared and respected by many of his siblings. Angels are autonomous, divine beings and do not live in strict harmony with each other. Throughout the ages, they have had rivalries and disputes with each other. Lucifer was thought to be God's favorite until he rebelled and corrupted more than half of his siblings. God cast him out of Heaven, condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity. The rest of the angels continued to reside in Heaven and try to act in God's will. In 2011, Lucifer voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no ruler. Throughout the Series Amenadiel, the firstborn angel who is hundreds of billions of years old, possibly trillions of years old and "fury of God," he is one of the strongest and most powerful Angels ever created by God. Amenadiel descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post, particularly irritated since he had taken over Lucifer's duties patrolling Hell and chasing down escaped souls of the dead. After spending time on Earth and Hell, Amenadiel became seduced by temptation and committed various sins, including freeing a damned soul from Hell and sleeping with a demon, and eventually agreeing to stay on Earth and teaming up with Lucifer. Eventually Amenadiel began to lose his celestial powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he realized he had fallen. However, his condition was unlike Lucifer's, as Lucifer retained his celestial powers, while Amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal, and lost his celestial powers and his god-like physical strength. After failing to keep a deal with God, Uriel came to Earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal. Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissuade him and convince him to go back to Heaven. Realizing Amenadiel no longer had his celestial strength and godly powers, Uriel easily defeated Amenadiel. Infuriated, Lucifer confronts Uriel, who reveals his plan to erase their Mother from existence using Azrael's Blade, the "Flaming Sword" before she takes her vengeance on their father. While Uriel defeats both Lucifer and the demon Mazikeen, Lucifer surprises and stabs Uriel with the Blade, killing him. At the end of , Lucifer woke up in the desert. Somehow he had regained his wings. During Quintessential Deckerstar, Amenadiel regains his angel wings and celestial powers after the sacrifice of Charlotte Richards. With his celestial powers fully restored, Amenadiel takes Charlotte’s soul up in to Heaven. Amenadiel then returns to earth, where he admits to Lucifer that he has become accustomed to living on earth and will stay. He later learns he has fathered a child with Linda Martin and keeps his angel siblings away from his son Charlie in order for their child to live peacefully on earth as he has. Physical Appearance Angels appear human, albeit with large wings. It is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer was the only known angel without wings, having severed them after abandoning Hell, leaving large notable scars on his back. After spending time on Earth and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to stop functioning and decay. However, he regained them when Charlotte Richards died and was able to use them to fly her to Heaven. Any pattern in the color of their wings is still unknown. Lucifer's enormous wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were dark grey (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and coloration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream. Remiel's wings are mottled shades of brown and tan, similar to a bird's (which is fitting, since Remiel's personality is centered around being a huntress.) Powers and Abilities All angels have the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength': Angels possess high levels of superhuman strength, much greater than human's. Their extraordinary supernatural strength is far greater than demons, as Mazikeen was unable to defeat Amenadiel when she battled him in the bar, using all of her might against him, with him essentially toying with her throughout the whole fight. It was shown that Uriel easily defeated Mazikeen in hand-to-hand combat. Lucifer has been seen to easily take down 3 demons with ease and Amenadiel also easily overpowered several demons, further showing that Angels are indeed far more powerful than demons. *'Superhuman Speed: ' Angels can run or fly at higher velocities than humans. Angels are able to appear and disappear with a blink of an eye, and are able to move across a room within a second. They can move, run, jump, climb, and fly at velocities that can be compared to those of motirized vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Angels have higher levels of stamina than humans, however can tire out. *'Superhuman Durability: ' Angels have very durable bodies and can withstand most mundane harm, though they can be harmed by other angels as well as demons. They can also be harmed by the Flaming Sword (and Azrael's blade) and Demon Daggers forged in Hell. *'Superhuman Agility: ' Angels have greater agility than humans, and possibly demons. They have remarkable balance, coordination and agility, which make them able to quickly and easily move, dodge, duck, or catch anything thrown at them, knives, arrows, daggers, etc. They are able to catch and dodge punches with ease, and are fast enough to dodge bullets, though it has yet to be seen whether they can catch them while the flow of time is intact. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Angels possess extraordinary reflexes and reactions. Amenadiel was able to dodge Maze's attacks. Lucifer has been able to catch speeding bullets, and effortlessly catch daggers thrown at him very close and extremely fast by Mazikeen. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Being older than humans and celestial beings, Angels are more intelligent than human beings and most demons. They also have exceptional memory. *'Flight': Through the use of their enormous wings, angels are capable of flight. As seen in , they can also use wings in battle. Angel wings are very powerful and they can exert high amounts of powerful wind to knock a human back off their feet. Angel wings are also very sharp, and, through exerting sufficient force, can be used in an offensive manner. *'Dimensional Travel': Through the use of their wings, angels can fly between realms, e.g. from Earth to Heaven or to Hell. *'Shape-Shifting': Angels are capable of altering their true angelic appearance, making themselves look like humans (hiding their massive wings). *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Angels can heal faster than humans and demons, however this still takes them a considerable amount of time to heal from serious injuries. *'Immortality': Angels cannot be killed by conventional means, and have been alive for untold eons, with them predating man kind. They will live for all eternity without ever aging or decaying. They also cannot die of suffocation or poisoning. They will live forever with their youthful physical beauty. The only thing that can harm and kill an Angel is the Flaming Sword or Demon Daggers Forged in Hell. They are also vulnerable to antimatter. *'Resurrection': Angels are able to bring back souls from Hell to insert them into recently deceased bodies. In , Amenadiel brought Malcolm back from Hell moments after he dies. In , Lucifer brought Abel into the body of Bree Garland. However, angels require wings to travel between realms and as such cannot bring back souls without having wings. *'Master Martial Artist and Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Many angels have shown to be highly skilled, preeminent fighters, and they possess incredible hand-to-hand combat abilities that is far greater than a superhuman level. Some angels have shown to have additional powers: *'Probability Calculation': Uriel can set off a chain of events which can bring out the results he desires with just a very slight modification that he carries out. He calls this the butterfly effect. *'Chronokinesis': As shown in Amenadiel's first appearance in the series, he has the power to control time and slow down time for mortals around them. He later slowed down time to save Linda Martin in . *'Telekinesis': Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. *'Desire Exhibition': Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. *'Healing': The feathers from Lucifer's wings have devine healing powers that could heal any injury, illness, infection, disease, etc. This was seen when Mazikeen used one of Lucifers feathers to heal Amenadiel's near-fatal stab wound from a demon dagger forged in hell. *'Invisibility': Azreal has the power to be invisible to anyone. *'Sensing': Remiel has the power to sense celestials, she can also sense demons, humans, etc. *'Hypnotism': Lucifer has the power to hypnotize humans, demons, even celestial beings to tell him the total truth, and tell him their desires. Weaknesses * 'Flaming Sword: The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) can eradicate angels. The angel would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * '''Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons: These weapons are able to injure and kill angels. In , Amenadiel is fatally injured by a demon knife. * Self Actualization: It is theorized by Amenadiel that since angels are righteous beings, committing sins greatly weakens their powers. During the second season, Amenadiel's powers diminish and his wings deteriorate. However, this does not seem to be the case for Lucifer as his wings are in a good condition and his strength remains superhuman. Maze believes it was being an accomplice to murder that was the major sin that caused Amenadiel's state. Towards the end of the third season, Amenadiel develops a theory that angels are subject to the same form of judgement mortals are and their own self-judgement determines their physical state and that Amenadiel himself was the one who took away his own powers because he judged himself to be unworthy of them. While Lucifer was initially dismissive of Amenadiel's theory, after seeing that Amenadiel regained his wings, Lucifer also came to the conclusion that Amenadiel's theory was right. After Lucifer's own rebellion against Heaven when he first arrived in Hell, Lucifer felt that he was a monster and then physically became one in appearance. When Lucifer saved his mother and was about to confess the truth to Chloe, he no longer felt like a monster and his devil face disappeared and gave his own wings back. After killing Pierce, Lucifer's devil face returned. Furthermore, after significant influence from Eve, Lucifer's opinion of himself began to deterioriate again, resulting in his wings becoming what is more traditionally associated with devils (leather and bat-like), as well as when at his lowest point, Lucifer totally reverted to the form he felt he deserved after his rebellion. Following Lucifer's decision to return to Hell protect those he loves, Lucifer and Chloe admitting their love for each other and Chloe's total acceptance of who and what Lucifer is, his wings regain their original angelic appearance. * Supernatural Beings: Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, demons and other angels are able to cause physical harm to each other. Gods are capable of easily overpowering and destroying angels. * Chloe Decker (for Lucifer): For an unknown reason, Chloe is immune to Lucifer's power and charm. She also renders Lucifer vulnerable to earthly damage, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Family Trivia * Each angel has a unique power, e.g. Lucifer makes people tell the truth and is sexually irresistible, Amenadiel can slow time, Azrael can only be seen by the dying or those who had a brush with death, and Uriel can foresee chain reactions. * An angel's beliefs can affect them. ** Lucifer gained his "devil face" when he considered himself a monster; he lost it and regained his wings when he no longer considered himself such; he gained it back after killing Marcus Pierce. ** Amenadiel became mortal after feeling guilt for reviving Malcolm Graham, sleeping with Maze, and siding with Lucifer. * One of God's rules is that "angels can't take a mortal life," or as Mazikeen put it, "killing a human is Angel No-No's 101". ** It is unclear if Lucifer is bound to this rule, but he claims that he has never killed anyone before Uriel. In , Lucifer was unable to go through killing the Sinnerman, even though he wanted to disobey his dad. In , Lucifer killed Pierce, leading him to transform into a devil in season 4. ** Maze believes that Amenadiel being an accomplice to the murder of mortals (by bringing Malcolm back from Hell) is what caused his powers to weaken. ** However Uriel's attempts to kill Chloe Decker imply the existence of loopholes, as Uriel put into motions multiple chains of events that would have indrectly resulted in Chloe's death, with Uriel actually being the one to kill her. * According to Amenadiel, "celestial beings aren't allowed to interact here on Earth," referring to fighting. However, this rule seems to have been broken multiple times throughout the series, like when Lucifer fought Uriel in . * An angel's ability of resurrection depends on having their wings so they can fly to Heaven or Hell to retrieve the soul in question. In the case of someone who has only just died, such as when Amenadiel resurrected Malcolm, they can simply resurrect the person in their own body. However, in the case of someone who has been dead far longer, such as when Lucifer resurrected Abel, they must place the soul into the body of someone who is recently deceased. They appear not to have full control over whose body the soul will come back in, as in such a case as Lucifer intended to bring Abel back in the body of a recently-deceased old man, but in the brief time he was gone, Bree Garland died and Abel's soul went into her body instead. * Angels resurrect moments after being killed; though Lucifer states bullets just bounce off. However, if they are rendered mortal, they leave a body behind and go to an afterlife. * So far every angel that has been shown or mentioned has name which ends with suffix "el", including Lucifer since his original name was Samael. ** Amenadiel suggests this is a given as all the baby names he came up with all ended in "el". ** This may be tied to the principle of el theosophy, where the suffix -el is used to end names in order to tie them to god, it being a Sumerian word for god. Examples include: *** Michael: "who is like God?" *** Gabriel: "God is my strength" *** Azrael: "help from God" *** Samael: “Venom of God" * When choosing a name for Charlie, Amenadiel immediately opposes the name Michael when it was proposed. Though an angel Michael has not been confirmed, if one exists, this may imply poor relations between him and Amenadiel. * Angels can reproduce with humans. ** Amenadiel didn't think it was possible and never used protection. ** On the other hand, Remiel had assumed it was possible and was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, given how much sex Lucifer has with humans. ** Lucifer suggests Linda's pregnancy may have been possible due to Amenadiel being mortal at the time. Gallery 323 the angel Amenadiel.jpg|Amenadiel 205 Uriel with wings.jpg|Uriel 315 Lucifer takes off.jpg|Lucifer 325 the angel Azrael.jpg|Azrael es:Ángel ru:Ангелы de:Engel fr:Ange Category:Species Category:Angels